


Stars Dance off the Lake

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nudity, TW for underage drinking mention, but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “I’m very responsible.”“Says the one who made fake I.D.s and brought them on our first date,” Chikara replies. “You know, right after you took my virginity in the backseat of this very car.”





	Stars Dance off the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much ahhhh
> 
> Backstory: this takes place in the setting of a Kuroenno rp I'm in (where Kuroo and Enno talk for a bit, agree to meet up... and end up having sex before their first actual date. Anyway, they've been dating for a while at this point, but that's where that came in. Oh, and Kuroo has fake I.D.s on the date so they can drink wine (don't worry, no one got drunk or anything).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tetsurō sneaks a peek at the boy beside him. Chikara, all too pure for this world, smiles lightly as he examines the world passing them by. Tetsurō’s heart warms and he finds himself reaching over with his free hand to squeeze Chikara’s.

“Eyes on the road,” Chikara says, lacing his fingers with Tetsurō.

“I am,” is the response, emerging from pouting, parted lips. “I’m very responsible.”

“Says the one who made fake I.D.s and brought them on our first date,” Chikara replies. “You know, right after you took my virginity in the backseat of this very car.”

“Details,” Tetsurō says lightly, amused. “You really enjoyed that red wine.”

“Hush,” Chikara smiles. “Where are we even going? Back to your place?”

“Maybe,” Tetsurō says. They’d been driving around ever since they left the party, a birthday gathering for one of Chikara’s teammates and best friends, Narita Kazuhito. Naturally Tetsurō is dragged along (and he’s proud to say his and Chikara’s gift was one of the biggest hits of the night, a selfie stick for Narita and his turtle, Shelly, along with a custom-made turtle phone case and matching phone charm).

“That’s code for ‘I have no idea what I’m doing,’” Chikara translates and Tetsurō doesn’t even have to look over to see the cheeky grin his lovely boyfriend wears.

“You got me,” Tetsurō laughs. “I’m headed back to my place but took the long route in hopes of us finding something along the way.”

“Oh look!” Chikara says, pointing at the front window. A few hundred meters away lays a lake, glittering water reflecting the sparkling stars above. “Tetsurō, you promised me you’d teach me about the constellations,” the crow reminds the cat.

“You want to-”

“Please?” Chikara asks, giving his best puppy dog eyes that Tetsurō is completely weak for. “It’s the perfect night.” A pause later he adds, “It’s super romantic.”

Tetsurō lets out a dramatic sigh. “Fine, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Got it, bro.”

Chikara lets out a giggle, trying to cover it up with his hand. “You’re impossible,” he fondly says as Tetsurō pulls to the side, parking near the dock of the lake.

“And you love me,” he coos, quickly hoping out of the car and rushing over to Chikara’s door to open it for him.

“Somehow,” Chikara says, stepping out. “Ever the gentleman.”

“When am I not?” Tetsurō says. He loops his arm around Chikara’s waist, hand slipping nimbly around his hip. “Let’s go right by the dock, the Northern Star is in perfect view.”

Leading his beloved over to the prime spot, he admires Chikara once more. A few inches shorter than himself, Chikara’s soft face and smooth hair make him the perfect angel. Brown eyes like liquid milk chocolate sparkle with mischief and sass often and Tetsurō feels his heart will burst out of love for this boy.

Chikara tugs on his arm, guiding him down beside him. He proceeds to lay down on his back and Tetsurō follows him, moving his arm by Chikara’s and gripping his hand tightly. “Point at a star and I’ll tell you the constellation,” Tetsurō promises.

Chikara thinks for a moment, eyes flickering back and forth to choose which lucky star to be the first.

“The one right over there,” Chikara decides, pointing at a beaming star a tad away from the Northern Star. “What constellation is that in?”

“Perseus,” Tetsurō immediately answers. “You know the myth of Perseus, right?”

“Of course,” Chikara says. “He’s the one that slays Medusa and rescues Andromeda from the sea monster.”

“Andromeda is right over there,” Tetsurō says, taking Chikara’s hand and guiding his finger to the companion constellation. “They’re beside each other, always with the other.”

“They’re pretty,” Chikara comments, moonlight reflecting off his cheeks and even if Tetsurō took a picture, it’d never compare to the true beauty in reality. “What’s your favorite constellation?”

“That’s a tough one,” Tetsurō says. “I like the one about lovers being separated by a river and only meeting each other for one day. You know that myth?”

Chikara nods. “Altair and Vega,” he says. “It’s a sad tale. I can’t imagine only seeing you one day out of a year.”

“Yeah,” Tetsurō agrees. “Oh, you want to know what my absolute favorite constellation is?”

Chikara eagerly nods. “What is it?”

“Sugondese.”

Chikara tilts his head like an adorable puppy. “Pardon?”

“Sugondese nuts!” Tetsurō goes into his awful laughter.

Chikara stares and once Tetsurō calms his laughter, he stares back. “Yeah, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Baaaaabe!” Tetsurō sighs, tugging Chikara close to his chest. “Embrace the jokes.”

“You’re a dork,” Chikara replies, resting his head on Tetsurō’s chest. He idly traces his fingers along his shirt. “You look really hot in a button-up,” he comments.

“Oya?” Tetsurō says, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe I should wear them more often.”

“Please do,” Chikara says. “You look really hot.”

“You’re really feeding my ego,” Tetsurō says. “Please continue.”

Chikara bursts out into a cute fit of laughter. “That’s your fill for the week,” he teases, leaning up to give Tetsurō a sweet peck on the lips.

Tetsou emits a dramatic sigh. “Will I last the rest of the week?” he groans. “If I can eat your ass, yeah.”

He turns a brilliant shade of red. “Kuroo-san!” Chikara hisses and Tetsurō grins.

Whenever Chikara gets embarrassed because of something he says, his little kitten reverts to the former name referral from before they began dating. “You’re a-”

“Charmer?” Tetsurō suggests.

Chikara covers his face with his hands. “You really- ugh!”

“The feeding of my ego continues,” Tetsurō proudly says. He sits up and combs his fingers through Chikara’s soft hair, the locks flowing as smooth as the lake water.

An idea sparks in his head. “Hey, Chi?” he softly calls.

Chikara peers up, his eye peeking out from under his hands. “Yeah?” he asks, sitting up and placing his arms back by his sides.

Tetsurō doesn’t respond, only stands up and starts to unbutton his shirt. “Let’s go for a swim,” he suggests, slipping the shirt off his shoulders and revealing the cascade of blue rosses across his upper back, between his shoulder blades.

Chikara’s stuttering protests cease to silence as he admires the beautiful ink, the delicate flowers many a times he runs his hands over lovingly, kissing each petal. He shakes his head to pay attention to the matter at hand.

“Tetsu, what are you doing?” Chikara hisses, glancing around. “What if someone sees?”

“They won’t,” Tetsurō confidently says, beginning to unbuckle his pants. “Will you make me swim by myself?” he asks, looking over his shoulder.

Chikara, face flushed in a gorgeous pink, stands up and meets Tetsurō’s eyes. Capturing his lips in a kiss, he takes the reins over the undoing of the older’s pants. Tetsurō’s mouth turns into a smirk against Chikara’s lips as he begins to undress his sweet boyfriend like an excited child with a Christmas gift.

Chikara presses his hands on Tetsurō’s chest, demanding his attention for a moment. He gently slips off Chikara’s shirt and places his hands on his lower back, pulling him closer until their chests are pressed together. Chikara lets out a small mewl that encourages Tetsurou to continue. He fights back a groan when after splitting apart, he pulls down Chikara’s dark jeans to reveal blood-red lace panties.

“You’re wearing my favorite underwear,” Tetsurō’s notes accusingly, slipping a finger under the waistband and pulling Chikara towards him.

The wing spiker laughs. “It’s my favorite, too,” he teasingly answers, kissing a sweet peck on Kuroo’s nose before tugging down the captain’s jeans to reveal his black boxers. He traces his fingers lightly across Tetsurō’s stomach, admiring his abs.

“Like what you see?” Tetsurō teases, using a finger to tilt Chikara’s chin upwards and brushing their lips together.

“Maybe,” Chikara winks.

Tetsurō tugs on Chikara’s panties again. “As hot as these are, they need to go,” he insists. Chikara only smiles in agreement, taking a few steps back from Tetsurō to painstakingly slip off his lace panties. No matter how many time he’s seen Chikara naked, he loses his breath every single time. The moonlight accents Chikara’s best features- so every feature- and brightens his lively eyes, his quirky smile holding the little bit of mischief only visible to those close to him.

Chikara pulls on the black boxers. “Your turn,” he says, every bit as teasing as Tetsurō was a moment earlier. He assists Chikara slip off his boxers and soaks in the attention Chikara gives him as he eyes his member in all his naked glory.

“Like what you see?”

“You already said that,” Chikara smirks. “You can’t repeat it, that’s indolent.”

“Oh, how you wound me,” Tetsurō replies, brushing back Chikara’s hair. Fingers gently trace the younger’s cheek, admiring the smooth skin and gently jaw bone.

“I only speak the truth,” Chikara says, covering Tetsurō’s hand with his own and leaning into his touch.

They stand for a few moments, soaking up each other’s company and their silence is only broken when Tetsurō pipes up. “Hey Chi?”

“Yes, Tetsu?”

He swiftly throws Chikara over his shoulder and takes off running for the lake. “Hold your breath!”

“TETSU!”


End file.
